Whae
by Adja
Summary: Dick has no memory of last night. But he has obviously done something. Logan and Veronica can't stop scoffing, will Mac the girl he seems to have a thing for be less teasy ? Title explained inside.
1. Outch

Veronica and Logan were curled up on the couch, trying to avoid staring, fighting the urge to cuddle or make out, pretending to be just friends. It was three in the afternoon, she'd come over to spend some time like she had often done over the summer.

The finally heard some noise coming from Dick's room and relief washed distinctly over Logan's face. Veronica was amazed at how he seemed to care about his friend, but would never admit it. She did care about Wallace or Mac, and they knew it, she would never think of hiding that from them. She guessed guys like them had their own kind of childish pride.

As soon as he heard the first notes of the Offspring's trumpet, Logan smirked, his suspicions being confirmed. "Aw, whae." He said with a grin.

He met Veronica's questioning look and raised eyebrow, damn was she cute. "W-HA-E. It's a code, and also the title of the song. Worst Hangover Ever." Veronica chuckled and nodded. "Alright."

Dick took a long-lasting shower Logan knew to he extremely hot (the water, not the scene.) and eventually pocked his head in the living room. He furrowed his brows at the light and his eyes settled on the couple. _Ronnie's here. _"Hey, you two made up ?" he croaked as a greeting, rubbing his towel on his face, quietly whining.

Veronica was used to see him walk around the suite in PJ pants, but every time she had to admit that surf made guys look good, and that she missed clinging to her own superhot surfer. "Nope." She said. "Or, yes… as friends, if you want."

Dick shot her an annoyed look. "Oh, come _on_ !" he exclaimed exasperatedly. "You two will never be friends. Either you hate or you love, but there's no happy medium. You are extreme." He shrugged, walking toward the kitchenette. "Stop trying to fool everyone, you don't even fool yourselves…."

Logan and Veronica shared an uncomfortable look, before frowning, and their eyes shot back to Dick. "Erm, dude…. You have something to tell us about last night ?" Logan asked, grinning, while Veronica tried to contain her laugh.

He turned around and looked annoyed. "A.. shit. I was hoping _you_ would tell me about last night." Veronica giggled harder. "Dude, you don't remember anything ?" Dick stared, puzzled, at the blonde girl doubled up with laughter, and at his bff who was refraining to join her. "What's up with the big abd work out ?"

Logan got up and put his hand on Dick's shoulder. "You really don't recall a thing, do you ?" Dick stared blankly, repressing the 'Duuh !' willing to come to his mouth. Logan pursed his lips in an atempt to stop grinning. "Does your body hurt ?"

Veronica burst into laughter again. "All my fucking body hurt, but… headache's the worst…" Dick shrugged at his friend. "You know the deal." Logan nodded, enjoying himself. He guided him to his room. "So… you might wanna check something, then…"

Veronica thought she was gonna die from over laughing when she heard the high pitched scream, quickly followed by Logan's roaring laughter.


	2. Gossip

Veronica happily strode down the path to meet Mac at the bench they picked for their meeting. They had planed to get coffee and spend sometimes together and then catch some movie.

Mac pulled off her earpieces and shut her book. "Hey, smiley." "Hey, Mackenzie." They smiled. "I got the tickets." Mac said, patting her purse. "Cool. I brought my eyes." Her friend narrowed her eyes. "Watch it, Mars, you're starting to speak like me." She grinned. "Really, you should be careful, or Dick's gonna start calling you a geek soon."

She saw her friend chuckled. "Oh, yeah… He's in position to scoff !" Mac frowned, an involuntary smile making its way to her lips, in reaction to her friend's happiness. "What's going on ?" Veronica laughed, and took deep breaths in order to calm her giggles.

"Ok… Mac, you and Dick have gotten close over the summer, right ?" She smirked. "Close, that's easily said. I'd say we stopped fighting. And he promised he wouldn't mess any of my potential future dates, like he did with the last one I had with Max."

Veronica pursed her lips. "How are you two by the way ?" Mac shrugged. "Still not speaking." "Outch." Mac looked away, then back at Veronica and shrugged it off again. She'd said already that she was convinced that she felt hurt only because he'd hurt her pride, but not really her heart. "So, what about Dick ?"

Veronica chuckled. "You're not gonna believe it !" Mac grinned. _Cool, gossip._ "Shoot." She smiled. "Well, Dick got drunk last night, and this morning he didn't remember a thing…" Mac raised a disillusioned eyebrow. "Wait, that's what's supposed to surprise me ?"

Veronica shook her head. "Nope. Though, you have to admit he partied less this summer." She titled her head on the side, thinking. "Yeaaah… I give that to the frat houses being close for two months." Veronica considered her thought. "Hm."

She shook her head, smiling again. "Anyway, he walked around half naked this afternoon when he woke up, and Logan and I got the best laugh ever." Mac was fidgeting with impatience. "What ? Come on, spill." Veronica giggled.

"Well, apparently, last night Dick had had a sudden inspiration and got ink

done. Which he absolutely doesn't remember !" Mac raised her brows. "He's got a tattoo ? Nice !" She frowned. "Well, I mean, it depends. Where is it ?" Veronica reached over her shoulder and tapped her back. "Top of the spine, just under the beginning of the neck."

Mac pouted with approval. "Well, could be worse. I hate those biceps things. What did he get ?" Veronica's devilish grin widened. "That's the part I enjoy the most."

When she told her, Mac choked and burst into laugh at the same time. "Oh, God, I have to see that for myself !!" Veronica nodded frantically while crying with laughter. "I swear, it's really worth the look !"

Mac got up and tugged at her sleeve. "Come on, let's go over to the suite." "Aren't you afraid he's gonna try to mack on….?" The end of her sentence died in their laughter again.


	3. Mac's intervention

When they arrived, they tried to regain composure, with an obvious lack of success. They found Logan in the living room, grinning as well and he waved toward Dick's locked doors. "He won't let me in."

He shook his head, settling his looks on Mac. "You knew about this ?" Mac slightly blushed and shrugged. "Come on, this cannot be about me ! I mean… there's plenty of reasons…" Veronica cut her. "There's plenty of reasons that Dick would pick the Apple Logo as a drunk tattoo ?" Logan laughed again and Mac dropped on the couch, let out a desperate whimper.

Logan knocked on Dick's double doors. "Dude ! I knew she was getting in your skin but I didn't realise it was that bad !" he said with a snigger. "Fuck you !!" Dick's yell came in response. He sounded pretty angry and peeved. Logan grinned at the girls, scoffing. "He's pissed off." He said, matter of factly, trying not to laugh.

They heard the sound of a table lamp crashing on the floor. "Hey, watch out for the furniture, it's over taxed !!" Logan yelled, the laugh still not dying in his voice. Mac shook her head. "Guys. Go catch that movie, your gonna miss it. I'll stay here with Dick and make sure he's still your friend when you get back." She said, handing Veronica the two tickets.

"But, we were gonna see it together !" the blonde objected. "We'll see one another time." She eyed Logan. "I think I'm the only one he's not too angry with in the room now." "But…" Mac sighed, cutting Logan.

"Come on, guys… it's not like you two have never been together in a dark room, right ?" Logan peeked at Veronica, who was blushing slightly. "I'll take care of him. Keep him from raiding the liquor cabinet." Logan pointed at her. "Clever. Hadn't thought about that."

They left and she sat on the couch silently for a minute, wondering if she was going to have a better luck than the others. She finally rose and knocked at Dick's doors. "Dick, would you let me in ? It's only me. The others are gone."


	4. Realisation Dawns

Mac waited in silence, wondering if he had even heard her, until she heard the lock clicking open. She pushed the door gently and found Dick quickly pulling down at the hem of a t shirt he'd just put on.

He went back to his bed, not even looking at her. He didn't seem angry anymore, but tired and sheepish. She grinned at the song playing in the background. "The Worst Hangover Ever ? Really." He smirked, finally meeting her eyes. "Well, this one will honestly be hard to top."

She sat next to him on the bed, and remained silent for a minute. He peeked at her a few time, he had the distinct feeling it wasn't his turn to talk, so he let her come when ready. And eventually she did.

"Was Logan… ? I mean…" He cut her. "You wanna know if this is about you, that's it ?" She kept looking at her hands, he figured he should take her lack of answer as a yes. He shrugged. "I guess. It's not like I remember even getting it. So I can just assume."

She stared in disbelief. Was she the only one surprised in this ? "But why would you-… ?" "Well, I like you, Mac ! That's all. I mean… it's no big deal…" he paused and smirked. "I mean... it wasn't… now it's kinda carved into stone." "Flesh." Mac pointed out with a grin." He elbowed her, his slips slightly twitching into a grin for the first time. "Whatever."

She bit her bottom lip. So, that was what Veronica had meant. Dick liked her, and everybody figured that she knew. Did she ? She frowned. She knew he was nicer. Since he'd apologised he'd been cool with her and had gotten her to spend a lot of time with him. But… he _liked _her ?? Like… _'like'_ ?

She caught a glance from him and the look in his eye answered it. It also begged her not to run away, screaming that it wasn't her problem. All his attitude said that. I like you, but don't worry, I'll get over it, stick around.

But wasn't it really her problem ? _I mean, since he really likes me, and I like his company… what does it mean to me ?_ She frowned. _So, I just thought I liked his company…_ She pursed her lips scepticaly, like she was only witnessing her internal battle._ Well, yeah… True._ She peeked at him, and her eyes trailed to his shoulder, and his collar.

She gestured tentatively and he sighed. She wanted to see it, and he really wished she couldn't. For the first time of his life, he was experiencing the feeling when you are scared beyond understanding to be naked in front of someone. But he wouldn't, normaly, be scared or even embarrassed of being naked in public, especially in front of her, since at night sometimes, when he couldn't sleep…. _Wait… Off topic here._

But this feeling was odd, and persistent. He felt naked for the first time ever in his entire life, though he wasn't. He was just going to have the girl he had the worst crush on looking at a drunk tatt he'd gotten apparently because of her. With pants on and even socks. So…. Not really the naked situation. _So, why that fucking feeling ??!!_ But since when did he hope to deny her anything, he knew, and now she did too, that her pleading eyes and adorable pout could get him to do anything.

He shifted aside, turning his back slightly to her, clutching at the front of his t shirt like a girly girl. He felt Mac gently pull the fabric up and uncover his back. Mac found the design she was used to see on her favourite things. On her laptop, her ipod, her speakers…. And now him.

She grinned. "Now, you're trendy." He chuckled. She touched it, and couldn't help it. She leaned and kissed it cautiously. As all the tiny blonde hair on the skin went straight up, she met Dick's confused stare. She bit her lip, not sheepish, not even blushing, just serious. "Does it hurt ?"

For a second, he thought that her lips on his skin were really painful, but settled for discretion. "Nah... I guess it was pretty well done, I wonder how much I paid for this." He said, sighing, as the fabric dripped down his back. He shifted, aligning their body together again. "Dick, you might have got something."

He chuckled. "Yeah… Like a tattoo ?" Mac sniggered despite herself. "No I meant.." she met his eyes, showing concern. "You know… needles." He went blank. "Oh."


	5. Phobia & Misunderstandings

Dick peeked at Mac, sat by his side. "You didn't have to, you know." She eyed him. "I mean, it's not like they're gonna tell me I'm gonna die today… They're just gonna stick another freakin needle in me… again." He shivered, feeling stupid that he had that stupid phobia. "At least, I finally had the damn balls to get a tatt…"

Mac hesitated between smiling and patting his arm. Poor Dick, he'd gotten a tatt he was already regretting and might have been infected with anything. Ok, now they could remove them, but…still. "Coffee ?" Dick asked, jerking his chin toward the vending machine. She didn't even know if she'd nodded or shaken her head.

Dick was searching the pockets of his jacket and he fished out a card. He frowned, unfolding his hand, considering it with a puzzled face. Mac leaned and peeked above his arm. It was Tintin tats' card, behind it was handwritten the name of a cream and how to take care of the tattoo. Tintin was the best tattooist in Neptune. For instance, he'd done Aaron Echolls' tats. And, supposedly, a little devil on Celeste Kane's ass cheek, if you believed Lilly.

"Dude, this is celebrity's tattooist, I must have paid shit !" He shook his head, all thoughts of cups of coffee gone from his mind. "Dude, credit cards shouldn't work when you're drunk !" He chuckled and turned to the girl next to him. "Would you mind hammering my head ?" Mac sniggered. "It least it's known to be clean." "Hm."

Dick read the words behind the card again, and when to the inner drugstore. _That's the thing about being stuck in an hospital… at least, you can get the cream for your hangover tattoo easily._ He walked out, Mac was still sitting where she had been, reading a gossip magazine, sighing in disdain and shoving it aside. _And now, you can go back and sit next to the girl you like and wait to see when she's gonna take your head off._

At the end of the corridor, a nurse gestured to them, Dick didn't see but Mac did. She stood up as he was staring to sit and mechanically held out her hand to grab his arm. "Come on, let's get you that blood test." Dick looked up puzzled and spotted the nurse. He took Mac's hand and made her slightly jump.

She froze halfway. "You should go alone." She explained, as he looked confused. "Oh. Ok. I guess so." He walked to the door by himself, telling himself that it was going to last a minute maximum and that he'd be out again.

When he went back, he was a little pale. _Dude, I'm such a wuss, she's totally gonna laugh at me !!_ Mac was worried. First, she didn't care if he was afraid of needles or not. And second, she assumed his paleness was due to the fear of possible results.

She made an adorable contrite smile to him and he fought the urge to run to her and swoop her up in his arms. She handed him a cup of coffee, and he melted with thankfulness. "You'd be such a great girlfriend." He uttered without thinking. Before the shock hit, he wondered why this sentence had come out instead of a regular 'thank you'. _Dude, you can't do anything like everyone, do you ?_

Then his words, and their meaning registered. He paled even more and met her half-shocked, half-mocking eyes. "Ok, kill me now. Please !" she chuckled reassuringly. "Dick, it's fine. It's actually… what people call a compliment." She pursed her lips, slightly blushing. "I always thought you should try those. I guess you always have to be original." "That's what I…! Nevermind."

He looked down at his cup, wondering if such a little amount of liquid would be enough to drawn him if he breathed it. He looked up at he heard Mac's soft laughter. "Actually, I think I am a great girlfriend." He smirked. "I wouldn't know…" he said, sarcastically. _Good job, dude. Now you take that out on the girl ?_

"Mac, I'm sorry, I…" he trailed of at his torturer, sorry… _the nurse_ came closer, smiling gently at them. Mac saw Dick's hand shake almost imperceptibly, and slid hers in. His lips twitched. "The results should be here tomorrow. But not before 5 pm, though." She turned to Mac. "Did you take the test too ?" Mac frowned. Why ?

The nurse looked puzzled. "Well, you wanna take a step up in your relationship, right ? Remove the condom ?" Dick's eyes widen and he stared a moment at Mac. "Oh ! Oh, no…" He shook his head. "I just… got a tat." He let go of Mac's hand, and she looked down. He wondered what she was thinking.

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry." The nurse got their attention again. "I thought…" Mac chuckled. "It's ok." "But you should, miss, anyway… you never know." The brunette shrugged. "I did… I'm a regular blood donor."

First, Dick felt horrible that he was such a sissy when she was used to it and so indifferent. And second, since he knew about that, he imagined making love to her without this fucking peace of latex that bothered him so much. He actually wondered how it would feel like, since, well… he'd never got that chance. Third, he felt like punching himself about thinking that.

He'd given up on trying to deny his feelings for her, but he didn't want to set his daydreams free in his mind, it was already a torture. No need to add vivid pictures flashing behind his eyelids to the simple sight of her smiling or giggling lightly. And now she'd touched him… like, personal touching. And, aw, her lips earlier. Dude, he was almost loving that tat just for that !

Meanwhile, the nurse smiled to Mac. "Oh, that's why your face is familiar.

I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you at first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tintin is the most famous tattooist in Paris, you have to wait 6 month to get a appointment… I let you imagine the prices.


	6. Frappucino flavored thinking

Now, Dick was really confused. Mac had kept him chiefly from going back to the suite, explaining with a wicked grin that they had to give Logan and Veronica sometime alone to adjust… or something. And instead on dropping him somewhere in the town or at the beach, where he could have gotten a cab to get back to the suite later, she'd grabbed him in a mall, and was now sharing a Starbucks moment with him. Telling him it was one of her favourite places, and that she often went here to have fun with Veronica or Parker… or both, actually, as surprising at it seemed.

He was clutching at his frappucino, telling himself that, even if it looked like it, this was absolutely not a date, and that he had no right to assume or do anything. Though he was craving to - the 'do' part. He smiled at a joke she made. Mac was funny, Mac was pretty. Over the summer, he's learned to know more about her.

Because of that fucking virus in his laptop, at first. And she'd been great, updating his whole system at the same time. And getting him a few extra hacked movies he was lacking. Then, they'd had to spend time with Logan, when he was mourning Veronica's loss. Rambling about her break up with Piz...

And, well yeah… he'd had that thing… growing inside of him. It wasn't big at first, just… he would laugh when she did. He would fine her cute when she pouted. Then, one day, he'd felt that strange heat in his chest when she'd called and said she was on her way. He had been the one to pick up the phone and had felt like an idiot when he'd realized he'd felt like she bad been whispering in his hear. And then, they'd started having their own jokes, references, the sign that they had spent time together.

But the worst thing, was when Logan had mentioned a dream about Veronica. He'd hated him for that, because the night after, like a fucking coincidence, he'd dreamt about her. He was used to dream about girls, but usually they were faceless and rather … uncovered. It had been the other way around. His dream Mac was fully clothed, in her regular clothes just like now, with her blue t shirt with a black psychedelic lining on it. And she was laughing, talking to him. Just like now, actually. _Dude, if I had known that 'dreams can come true' was true, I would have tried to dream of a little more !_

But, actually, he'd like just that kind of dreams. With knowing her, he'd started getting the whole 'respecting the chicks' thing. He had always known why to do it, they where people with feelings, yadee yadee yadaa… But never got the will to do it. Chicks that came to him knew who he was, they knew what to expect, so why bother ? He respected Veronica, in his own way. Because she was smart, snarky and... scary. But, with Mac, he'd wanted to be respectful. She was nice and funny. Snarky as well. And she kicked his ass often at Halo or Boom, which he found… _totally_ hot.

He realised Mac was frowning, he had been staring at her, smiling like an idiot. "What ?" She said, a grin hitting the corner of her mouth. He bit his lip, looking like he was hesitant, although he was just refraining from kissing her. He held out his hand to her, dumbly and let it fall back on the table. "Mac, would you… ?" he shook his head at her expectant gaze. "Forget that."

Mac smiled sweetly again. "You want me to be with you, tomorrow ?" A voice in the back of his head screamed that she could scratch the 'tomorrow'. He looked down at his cup. "Yeah, I know. Lame." He looked up puzzled as her tiny fingers touched his and she squeezed in a friendly way. "I'll be here."

His breath hitched up, and he grazed her fingers with his thumb. This wasn't a date, she wasn't his girlfriend, but he really got the date feeling, and she was touching him in a very personal way. For her, anyway. He let go as soon as he realized she was embarrassed. "Thanks. I…"

He took a swig of iced beverage. "You're a great person." She blushed. "I'm not just a person to you, Dick." He met her eyes, puzzled, feeling the 'duh !!' forcing its way to with mouth. "I'm a friend, right ?" he couldn't help but smile at her shy expression. "Of course, Mac. I mean… I'm totally your friend. You know that. I didn't think you thought the same way, though."

She smiled again, and he wondered why. He was about to ask but Mac's cell buzzed. "Veronica." She read and picked up with an apologetic smile. "Yope ?" _"Hey, we're at the suite. Is Dick, ok ? He's not here." _She met Dick's eyes. "I think so. He's with me, now."

She heard her chuckled. _"You two went out ? uuh." _Mac made an exasperate face. "Yeah, sort of. I'll explain." When she heard Logan scoff too, she decided to do the same. "Actually, we went out so you'd have room to make out if needed."

She heard Veronica chocke and Dick chuckled. He smiled and she got that he was thankful to her, about keeping the whole blood sample thing private. "Ok. We'll be here in 20. Bye." Dick downed his frappucino. "I guess this is our cue to go, then ?" Mac grinned. "See, you're not that dumb."


	7. Flick

Next Day. "They really are back together, huh ?" Dick asked, handing Mac a bottled water. She noted that he had picked the same thing. She figured a WHAE was bound to calm him on the hooch for a few days at least. She shrugged.

"I don't know. They were odd yesterday when we left, but they didn't kiss." Dick eyed her, grinning. "You mean… they didn't kiss… _in front of us._" She raised a brow. "True." Dick reached out for his controller and smirked. Playing wasn't that easy with something in the hand.

"Movie ?" he hoped he didn't sound too cliché. Like when teenage boys ask that, it means 'make out ?'. But Mac shrugged, sliding further deep on the couch. "What have you got ?" She raised a brow. Right. What movie ? _Erm…_ he had action flicks, stuff with hot girls. Well, he leaved here with another guy, right ? And they weren't gay, so….

"Erm…" She grinned. "You know… I like independent movies, but I can have a great time watching something else." He smiled, and she instantly thought of a kid, smiling over a birthday cake. She could almost see the candles reflecting in his eyes. "Ice Age ?"

She smiled when he turned off the lights and pulled a curtain to darken the room. "That's called home cinema." He joked, dropping beside her. Halfway through the movie, he started fidgeting, glancing at his watch every three minutes.

Mac paused the movie and stared at him. "Dick, relax. I know it'll soon be 5, but they said that it was probably gonna be later. Let's wait until after the movie and we'll call." He raised his eyebrows. "You think they'd talk aver the phone ?" "It's worth a shot. We'll tell them we live far away."

He grinned at the 'we'. He saw her shiver and rub her arms. "You cold ?" she looked down. "Yeah… actually…" she realized. "I guess, not moving and all..." He got up and disappeared to his room. He was thinking that he'd be happy to hold her to make her warm again, but it would have been a bad joke… since…

When he unfolded the plaid blanket, he grinned to himself. The thing was kinda small, and they were going to have to be closer. Which he liked, as long as she didn't mind too much. She giggled as she pulled it under her chin with a childish expression.

Dick bogged. Yeah, like a computer. It was an phrase he'd picked from her. He bogged over her glee. He took a deep breath and sat down calmly beside her. He almost yelped when she scooted closer, throwing a little more blanket over his body, brushing his chest while doing so.

She started the movie again. She wasn't leaning against him, but he me moved his arm, he'd brush hers. Her closeness was intoxicating. She caught him watching her and he smiled. "It's cool that you're here." He said simply. She shrugged, sending a shiver in his left arm. "It's cool. Nice, actually."

As she giggled at the movie, he wondered what she'd meant. Was she like… having a god time ? Or, just saying he was being nice ? "What do you-… ?" "Shh…" she said with an excited smile for the screen, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently.

She was grinning at the movie and he was wondering how _godamn_ he was supposed to even notice anything happening on the screen if she was being so cute, and so close and so… touching !

He planned to make a bee line for the bathroom to cool down a little, and help himself before kissing her head. But he'd started moving, and was busted now. So he whispered in her ear. "I'll be a minute, keep watching."

He walked quickly, silently, shaking his head in disbelief. _Yeah… goody I master impro in times of need. _He hoped he wasn't busted. Though he doubted that. He punched the wall and sat on the toilets to breathe slowly. He wasn't nervous about anything. He wasn't a shy teenage boy. Nope, he just didn't want to mess things up by... for exemple, pulling her harshly and crashing his lips on hers. Which was kinda tempting, since he got that fucking flash every time she would smile. _Why the hell did I pick a funny movie ??_

When he came back, Mac had paused it and was waiting. He thought that was the only way, and probably the only time that she was waiting for him. It made his heart sink. He sat, and before he leaned back, he saw her peek at his collar, where the tat slightly shown, and grin.

He decided that he would mind later that he wasn't getting more, since this day was the most awesome day he'd ever had with her. She was all curled up beside him and seemed happy. He shifted closer and made sure she had enough blanket. "Dude, way to have a crappy day turned into a great one."


	8. Make the call

When the credits appeared, Mac almost yawned. She'd been comfy and warm, which called for sleepiness and she hadn't noticed she was now really leaning against Dick. Since the previous day, she was pretty sure he didn't mind, but she was surprised that she hadn't even registered it.

It was the first time she shared such a great amount of time with him, and it made her rethink a few things. Dick wasn't always a scabrous jackass. He had been thoughtful and nice. And he liked her. That was the thing she couldn't get. He was handsome, he was rich. He was popular among the hottest bimbos on campus and… liked_ her_. Her, the ex of his brother, her the girl he'd scoffed at.

She pursed her lips, remembering that she wasn't here without a reason. "We should try calling, now."

Dick looked at her like a frightened kid. She smiled reassuringly. And handed him the card with the number of the right person to call. "Dude, you're my favourite pirate ever." He said, smiling. She couldn't help her grin. "Go Pirates !" she uttered. He chuckled, shaking his head. This girl was really something !

He settled his eyes on the paper again, and he felt his heart tighten, but in a very different way that when he pictured himself kissing Mac. He stared at the phone and closed his eyes thankfully when Mac took his hand loosely.

He dialled, and waited, wishing he wasn't going to die from a heart attack before anyone answered. He didn't. And some woman told him to wait. When he shook his leg nervously over the stupid waiting music, Mac squeezed a little, calling him back to reality. He wasn't alone, there wasn't that much risks. He was going to be ok. Etc, etc…

When a doc spoke, he let go of her hand and gripped at the phone. "Hello ?" The doc explained that normally they didn't do such things over the phone, but since apparently, it wasn't a very risky case, he was going to search his file. _"Hold on."_

After a while, during which he turned on the speaker for Mac to hear and heard paper noises, the doc picked up again. _"Are you still here, Mr Casablancas ?"_ He nodded, feeling stupid since the guy couldn't see him. "Yeah." He croaked.

Dick was about to loose it, he wanted to know, but didn't want to know if it was bad. Which was stupid, because he knew that if he didn't know, then it was bad, and then he would want to know. He was going to know, anyway, since the doc was about to speak. But his both hands were gripping so hard on the phone, that maybe not, after all, because he was threatening to break it.

"_Well, it seems that your ferritine is a little low. But it's probably due to a lack of meat in your alimentation."_ Mac smirked at the thought. Dick was such a carnivore !_ "But, this set aside, you seem perfectly healthy, young man."_ Dick covered half of his face with his hand and sighed. _Shit. _He felt all his strength being drained out of him all at once and held on to Mac's eyes. "Oh, thank you !" The doc chuckled. _"Well, I don't have that much to do in that. Have a nice day."_ Dick hung up and stared at the smiling girl next to him. "Oh, yeah… That's definitely a nice day !"


	9. Blowing off steam

Mac cracked a bright smile and jumped in Dick's arms as soon as he opened them. She held on tight, almost crying. She cared a lot about him, and she was happy that he was ok, it would have been really stupid and unfair if he hadn't been. She laughed with him as he twirled her up in his arms. "I'm so glad you're ok." She whispered, since his grasp was tight to prevent her from falling.

Damn sure he was glad too ! He pulled away his head, her feet still not touching the floor and smiled. He was shocked at how this stupid thing at gotten them to be closer like that.

He kissed her, gently, slightly and pulled away in shock at his own gesture. _Ok, well, now I'm definitely busted. _He expected Mac to push him- _wouldn't be the first time..._- or look panicked, but instead, she chuckled and kissed him back quickly.

He felt his whole chest ready to explode and pressed her against him, meeting her lips once again, for a longer moment. He put her back down and cupped her face, enjoying just the taste of her lips, the scent of her. Being drunk of a girl was truly better than alcohol. No hangover, but lots of lots of pleasure. He would scoff later about the pleasure he could fine in only one kiss.

When they parted, he held her again, hoping she wasn't going to regret anything, but they way her hands touched his back made him feel like second thoughts weren't in order. "A nice day…"

She snickered and pulled away a little. "How about Ice Age 2 ? I saw you have it too." He pecked her lips. "I so adore you !" he half walked/half danced to the shelve and picked the movie. "Want something to drink?" he said, opening the fridge. "Got…erm… Water… bronson… coke… oh, diet coke." Mac laughed. "Alright, fine with the diet coke." He frowned as she was grinning widely when he came back. "What ?"

She sniggered. "Could you… not call beer 'bronson' ? It's kinda… disturbing." He frowned slightly and mouthed a 'oh'. "Aw, exs… Got that…. I'm really not the one who wants to make you think about the past, here." She pinched his shirt and pulled him to her lips. "You won't hear any complaint."

Just when they'd parted, Logan entered the suite with Veronica, frowning then grinning at the darkened room. "Hey, guys !" Dick greeted, casual. "We were about to watch Ice Age 2, wanna join ?" Veronica raised her brows and nodded. "Sure." She said, after getting Logan's nod of agreement. Dick found another blanket and threw it at his bff.

He dropped on the couch beside Mac before Veronica could take _his _spot, and draped the plaid over them again. Veronica sat beside him, and shared the other blanket with Logan. Mac feigned being oblivious to her friend's questioning looks and started the movie.

Logan grinned at Dick. "Dude, what's up with the great smile, you were all stressed out this morning ?" Dick thought he had had good reasons to be. "Nothing, just had a great day." He said, entwining his fingers with Mac's under the blanket.


	10. Sharing a friendly time

Dick smiled and winked at Mac, not sure if she would want to keep what had happened a secret or not. But, she pouted, all cute-sulking like, and whined. "Hey. Blanket's cold." She said accusatively. Her pout turned into a grin when he laughed happily and snuggled closer. Mac fitted perfectly in his arms, that was amazing.

Logan made gagging noises while Veronica just tried to rub her eyes. Dick turned to them and spoke above his shoulder. "Hey, shut up. You drop the act and make out on your half of the couch, and we are going to do what ever we want over here."

He turned away from the shocked-faced couple and found Mac grinning at him with a raised brow. Under the blanket, her hand came to his chest. "_Whatever_, huh ?" She breathed out quietly. She titled her head on the side, her hand descending on his stomach. "Ooh, yeah, alright !!" he exclaimed. Mac giggled and pulled him closer, he wondered what made him so happy about her hand mechanically balling on his shirt when he kissed her.

Veronica smirked with exaggerated disgust and Logan pulled her chin to him, crashing his lips on hers. She hmed with surprise be certainly didn't pull away. Mac chuckled, pecking Dick's lips again. _I get the feeling the second movie is going to be a lot more blurred than the first._ His hand left hers and went to her neck.

He shifted, changing the angle and he helped the moan at the last second when he felt her tongue grazing his bottom lip. He pressed her a little harder against his mouth, and this time, he was sure he made a sound when their lips parted. She gripped harder at his shirt and responded with the same eagerness he was putting into it.

When they parted, he rested his forehead on hers and smiled, feeling dizzy again. They picked at the others, they could see much, which he was thankful for, but since Logan's hand was cupping the back of Veronica's head, and they were face to face, it seemed that the eventful couple was 'on' again.

He wrapped his arm around Mac's shoulder, making sure she was comfortable and she snuggled closer. The scene was quite funny, for all of them actually. They kept glancing at the others and snickering. After a while, they all started to focus on the movie. But, Dick spoke and got every one to burst into laugh again.

"I'm sooo keeping the tat !!"


End file.
